Proposal
by sunsetLover
Summary: If only he had stayed a little bit longer...Possibly a two-shot or maybe not. Very short. Warning: Spoiler ahead. Some angst and maybe fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This muse crossed my mind while I too was pondering about the decisions I have made in my life. I know it is so drama but oh well. Sorry in advance for the grammatical errors. I'm not the best kid when it comes to English grammar. It is kinda hard especially when it's not your first language but I tried my best. So here ya go…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

Booth's alarm clock went off at seven in the morning but he had been awake an hour before. He was just there staring at the ceiling, thousand of things running through his mind. Yes, thousand of random things but all of these were starred by this particular anthropologist and partner of his.

Before, when these thoughts would invade his mind, he would just brush it away. He would try to divert his attention by taking a really cold shower, watching a football game on tv or by trying to focus on a case. But lately, these remedies weren't working no more.

Looking back, it all started when his brother, Jared Booth, came into the picture and when he saw that his partner was attracted to him. It was a bit odd since Brennan wasn't really the type who would have a crush on someone, because she would label it as a childish behavior which wouldn't be appropriate because she was very much a fully-grown woman so he didn't pay attention with it at first, thinking that his Bones was just having a mild crush with his brother. But in eight months' time, the mild crush seemed to develop into a more serious relationship. He noticed this when she would no longer accept his invitation for lunch at the diner or for a quick snack of pie and coffee after wrapping up a case. She would always be in a hurry to leave when they were together, as if she was running away from him. They didn't really talk about their lives outside work anymore. They had become just mere acquaintances.

He knew he had to at least do something before she'd slip away from him for good. He knew he had to tell her what he'd been hiding for so long. He knew too that what he was going to do assured no guarantees. By doing this, there was a possibility of getting his heart broken and breaching his relationship with his brother. But she deserved to know and Booth believed that he too deserved the truth. So he sat up, sent a quick prayer to God for courage, and proceeded to freshen up before going the Jeffersonian.

He gave the guards of the Jeffersonian Building whom he had known over the years a nod before swiping his card. He breathed deeply before walking inside the building with a bouquet of yellow daisies in hand, his heart pounding harder with each passing second. The emotions inside him were a mixture of everything, from nervousness to apprehension to hope. He glanced at his wrist watch which said 10 A.M., he thought he was just in time.

He was just going to go directly inside Brennan's office when a hand stopped him.

"Booth…wait…" Angela said.

Booth was a little annoyed with Angela's interruption. He wanted to do it as fast and as soon as possible. "What's up Ange?"

"I think you're brother just proposed…" Angela replied softly. She may not have said it, but she knew that Booth felt something for her best friend. Truth was, she had been rooting for the two partners but if her best friend would be happy with Jared, then so be it.

With Angela's words, Booth's whole world crumbled. His whole plan and his speech were left forgotten. As selfish as it may have sounded, he was literally praying silently that Brennan would refuse. But when he looked up and saw through the transparent window the sight in front of him, he knew, he was too late. Brennan was hugging Jared, her face buried on his neck. From the way it looked, it seemed that Jared was able to convince the rational scientist that marriage wasn't just some archaic tradition. He tried to give the faintest smile that he could muster, but he was bleeding inside.

Angela, who was also watching the happy couple smiled but when she turned to look at Booth, and saw the hurt plastered all over his face, she felt bad for him too.

He knew he could be as stubborn as a rock but he also knew where his boundaries were. Brennan was finally happy and he had no right to ruin that. He had to let go. Booth turned to face Angela, "I'm happy for them." He muttered softly before turning and walking away.

If only Booth stayed a minute longer…

_**A/N: This story formed when I thought that if only I too stayed a little longer and allowed myself to be loved rather than running away. LOL. So tell me what you guys think. I'm thinking of adding another chapter but I'm still not sure, depends on what you guys want. I might decide to just leave it here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, here's the final and second installment. Warning, this is very cheesy and out of character. But since this is my fic, I can do whatever I want. Thank you for everyone who alerted and reviewed. Btw, another fic is in the works at the moment. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or a chaptered fic. But I want to really finish the whole story first before I post it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters.**_

If only Booth stayed a minute longer…

He would have seen Brennan shaking her head, the ring clenched in her fist instead of putting it on her finger.

"You know I don't believe in marriage, Jared." She told him.

Jared smiled at her. "That's okay. It's just going to be a sign of our relationship."

"You don't understand." She replied but not looking at him. She knew she had been lying to herself far too long. She had tried to be happy with Jared, she really did and at some aspect, he made her happy but it wasn't enough. He was a Booth but he wasn't Seeley Booth. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm so sorry, I should have been honest with you. I really tried to love you, Jared…but my heart, my whole heart belongs to someone else.

Jared understood what she was talking about. He had suspected it that there was some kind of attraction between his big brother and Temperance but he just ignored it. "It's Seeley, isn't it?"

Brennan just nodded but cascades of tears were uncontrollably running down her face.

"I've known all along, you know. I just thought I could replace him. I guess I was wrong." Jared replied.

"I'm so sorry." It was all Brennan could say.

"So this is the end then." Defeat evident on his voice.

"Thank you, Jared."

After Jared had closed her door, Brennan sat on her chair, face buried on her hands. She felt bad, that she had to hurt Jared but it was better this way because the longer that they stayed together, the larger the damage would be. Jared deserved someone better, someone who could really love him.

She then heard her door open. She looked up and saw Angela. "So, sweetie, when's the wedding?" Angela asked before sitting across Brennan. She was still oblivious with what happened because after Booth left, she also busied herself with her work, not really wanting to intrude to what she thought was a special moment for Brennan and Jared.

"There's no wedding, Ange."

Angela's brows furrowed together in confusion. "But I thought you accepted?"

"I didn't. I couldn't."

Angela leaned back on the chair, sighing. "Poor Seeley."

"What? Why?" Brennan perked up.

"Sweetie, he was here. He even brought flowers with him. He thought you accepted his brother's proposal. He told me he was happy for you but hurt was written all over his face. The man is madly in love with you but I think he had given up when he thought that you accepted Jared's proposal." Angela explained to Brennan.

Brennan squeezed her lips together, trying to suppress the tears. "He can't give up Ange. He can't. I love him I have been in love with him for a long time. I should have listened to you."

Angela stood up to give her best friend a hug. "Bren, you two have to talk. It's the only way."

"But what if…"

She was cut off by Angela, "What if what? If you think about the what ifs, you might lose him for good, hon."

She wiped away her own tears with the back of her hand. "I'm going to talk to him."

Booth was sulking in his apartment with his beer when he heard a knock on the door. He was going to ignore it, not wanting to face anybody right now, but the knock wouldn't stop. So he stood up from his couch to look through the peep hole. "Bones"

He heaved out a sigh before opening the door gesturing for her to come in. "Bones, what's up?" He tried to sound as casual as possible. "By the way, Congratulations." He trailed off while walking towards the couch. "You're going to be my sister-in-law."

Temperance just remained silent. She braved herself to sit beside Booth. "Is that what you want, Booth?"

He was taken a back with her question, "What I want isn't important, Bones. What's important is that you're happy."

She wanted to roll her eyes with his reply but didn't. "There is no wedding Booth."

Booth who was raising the bottle of beer towards his mouth, stopped at midair. "What do you mean, Bones?"

"I didn't accept his proposal, Booth. So technically, I won't be your sister-in-law." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Hope swelled in Booth's chest but then again, maybe her reason was that she still thought that marriage was a useless, ancient tradition. "Why didn't you accept?"

Brennan just shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. He wasn't the person who could change my view on marriage."

"Oh…" It was all Booth could manage to say.

Brennan then faced him, looking straight into his dark brown orbs. Those eyes whose mere look could make her knees go weak, whose gaze could comfort her and whose stare could make her feel home. "Quite simply Booth, he wasn't you." She said softly but clearly. She wasn't even aware that tears were falling down her face.

"Bones…I love you." Those three simple words were all they needed. Their lips met. The kiss started out as a sweet chaste one but as pent up feelings and suppressed longing came into the surface, the kiss turned passionate. It had turned into a dueling of tongue and a release of emotions. Finally they broke apart when the need for air was a must.

"Wow, Bones. This was a long time coming." Booth said before kissing the tip of Brennan's nose and the trail of tears on her face.

"But it happened because everything happens eventually, Booth."


End file.
